Perfect
by saywhatyouneedtosay
Summary: Just a sunny morning for Kuro and Fai to enjoy... Assuming that they settle in Nihon after the end! Slight Shonen-ai, you've been warned! Oneshot!


Disclaimer: Don't own Tsubasa!

* * *

_Perfect_

If he needed an adjective to describe how he felt, it'd be 'perfect'.

There was the sun shining in its full glory, its rays caressing the earth, giving light to every living being who would welcome it. Its warmth painting cheeks a light shade of red, promising life to nature's children.

There were the trees, giving shelter if the sun's rays teased the earth's residents into the cooling shadows. Flowers bloomed, coloring fields and gardens, and petals danced in the wind giving chase to each other.

A slight breeze played with trees, flowers and people alike. Its favorite playground was a head full of beautiful, light blond locks. Blowing them up, letting them fall and messing them up in every way possible, lightly caressing their owners face. Fai. He lay there, just breathing, just living, for once without a worry in the world. Because he and the ones he loved were actually breathing, were still living.

His body completely relaxed, his eyes closed, Fai lay in the cool shade of a beautiful cherry tree. His bare hands were cushioning his head, in his lap laid an open book.

Suddenly, another presence appeared. A tall, tanned and forever-scowling man approached the man resting on the grass. And Fai didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Kurogane, he would've recognized his determined steps everywhere. Immediately, a smile tugged up the corners of his lips, lips that had recently learned never to lie by feigning happiness. Thus, the smile that appeared on his face radiated true happiness, and something else, something sacred, something called...

"Oi, mage, what are you doing lazing around? Shouldn't you be doing something useful?"

"Good morning, Kuro-sama!"

"Haven't I told you not to call me that?!"

"Now, now, Kuro-puppy, that's not a good way to start your day, by yelling at people. Why don't you lie down for a while? It's a beautiful morning…"

"I don't have the time for things like that; some of us actually take their duties seriously!"

"But Tomoyo-chan gave you the morning off today, didn't she? Hehe…"

Cursing about mages and princesses, Kurogane let himself fall on the grass, nonetheless because Fai had wrapped his pale fingers around his wrist and tugged rather hard for him to sit down.

Sighing he let himself relax just the tiniest bit, resting his head in one of his hands while keeping the other at the hilt of his sword, ever the dutiful ninja. Meanwhile, Fai had let go of his wrist and lay down again.

In silence, they enjoyed the peaceful morning. Together they saw the sun make its way to the sky's zenith. One of them smiled and the other just huffed as birds gave chase to each other, filling the air with their cheerful singing. And how could Fai have resisted the urge to laugh as the bright red butterfly chose Kurogane's nose as its landing point? The poor thing only just managed to save itself from being slapped away.

Kurogane closed his eyes and tried to block out the blonde's laughter. Soon, Fai became silent and took advantage of the fact that Kurogane was blind to the world to observe his companion. The ninja had a scowl on his face, no surprise there, but his body was relaxed. And though Fai had known Kurogane for quiet a while now, he had never seen him be so unguarded, so open in front of another person, especially him. It made him smile, and inside of him, just another part of his heart was healed. So, he sat up and asked:

"Kuro-sama, can I kiss you?"

Red eyes flew open in an instant, searching for blue ones, widening with shock. But Fai didn't turn away or joke about it. He looked right back into the rubies that were still trying to grasp and comprehend the meaning of his words. For a while, none of them spoke. Recovering from his initial shock, Kurogane searched for the truth, for the meaning behind those words in Fai's eyes. And the mage, though feeling so vulnerable, so frightened, fought as hard as he could against the urge to run away. He wanted Kurogane to know the truth; he wanted to show this man his real self, even though he couldn't quite express it in words yet. Finally, having found what he was looking for, the ninja closed his eyes and said:

"Stupid mage, since when do you ask for my permission to assault me?"

Fai blinked once, twice. And then he was laughing. And all the relief and joy and love he felt flowed into it, making it the most beautiful sound the world had ever heard. Kurogane himself was smiling in a way that made him look years younger and that smile managed to imprint itself into Fai's heart for all eternity.

Eventually, Fai stopped laughing. A little out of breath, he lay back down on his side, carefully placing his head on Kurogane's shoulder and resting one hand just over the other man's heart. And as Fai felt an arm slowly but firmly wrap itself around his waist, he completely forgot about his request.

He didn't need a kiss, he already felt perfect.

* * *

A/N: Hello there! This is my first TCR fanfic and my first shonen-ai fanfic all in one! I hope it turned out okay, please, please review and tell me!


End file.
